


A Test of Faith

by Blackbird7755



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird7755/pseuds/Blackbird7755
Summary: There is a new member of the 118 who has a lot of secrets. Will the strength of the firefam be enough to pull her out of her darkness?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 45
Kudos: 24





	1. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Working title. This is my first attempt at writing original characters with the amazing characters from this show. Bobby and Athena will play a prominent role in this story because I love them and one our single men will end up in a relationship 
> 
> Please feel free to leave me feedback- if you love it, hate it, neutral- it all helps.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Natalie had been driving for what felt like ten years but she had finally made it. She was surprised that the car had been so quiet for the last hour. She peeked in the backseat and her little bird was quiet as a mouse. She had forgotten the sounds of California but she wasn’t used to this level of quiet. She had found a home slightly outside of the city, which she appreciated. She knew it would make her commute a bit rough but she knew it would make her feel safer. The farther away she was from people, the safer she could make herself. The one downside was that if, on the off chance she needed help, it would take time for people to get to her. Natalie reminded herself that is why she stayed in shape, exercised, stayed up in her knowledge of self defense techniques, and she relied on her small experience in the army. As she brings what little she needs inside, she takes a deep breath. Part of her is glad to be home, she will have to visit her mother’s grave sight as soon as possible. 

As Natalie opens the door, Betty greets her. “Hi,” Natalie whispers, “thank you so much for getting things started for me”. Betty smiles, “it’s so good to see you again!” Betty hugs her warmly. “I will always be here when you need it”. “We’re you able to get little birdies room set up?” She whispers? Betty nods, “please be careful, if you wake her none of us are going to get any sleep” she chuckles. As Natalie walks into her new home her jaw drops. Almost her entire home is set up. Her brows furrow and she knows she is going to talk with Betty if she comes back down. Natalie makes some tea to help her fall asleep, she reports to her new job tomorrow and needs to make a good impression she hears Betty’s footsteps patter in- “was the setup you? Or pops?” Natalie asks with her brows raised. “It was a group effort” Betty replies.

Natalie feels her heart speed up and Betty can sense her panic, “Martin” Betty says quickly and Natalie releases a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Natalie smiles, she grew up with Martin, he had known her the longest of anyone in her life and was her truest friend. She made a mental note to reach out to him as well. As Natalie finishes up her tea she reaches out to Betty and squeezes her hand. “Thank you, I know you know the risks, and this means the world to me, knowing you will be protecting my heart makes me feel like I can go out into the world.” she says with a small smile. Betty squeezes back, “get some rest mi hija” she uses the nickname Natalie’s mom had used when she was a child. As she watched Natalie slowly walk to her room, she hoped that Natalie could finally find her place in this world. If anyone deserves a break it was that woman, Betty thought as she double checked all the locks in the home.


	2. Meeting the Team

Natalie takes a deep breath as she stands outside of her new firehouse. She was excited for this new chance. She hopes that no one knows Pops had helped her secure this position, the last thing she needed anyone to think she would pull him as a trump card. She strolls in and there are a few side glances that she receives. She has her go bag on her shoulder and she is trying to stand as straight as possible to hide the nerves she feels. “I’m looking for Captain Nash” she says to a firefighter on the lower deck. They just point the top of the stairs. Although taken aback by the lack of security, Natalie starts to climb the stairs and is led to the kitchen. As she gets to the landing she surveys the room. There are two women sitting at the table chatting with one another. They seem to have friendly banter but only one is dressed in firefighter gear. There are four men at the table, although they seem close they also seem deep in thought. Natalie clears her throat “Hi, I’m looking for Captain Nash” she says loudly. All eyes turn to look at her and it takes everything in her not to shift under the intense scrutiny that is now looking upon her.

“I’m Captain Nash” Natalie’s eyes turn to the coffee brown eyes that are staring her down like she is bacteria in a Petrie dish. “Hi, I’m Natalie Kunez, your new firefighter” she says. She doesn’t know what is worse, when all eyes were on her or now the intense whispering amongst the parties while the Captain stares her down. “Quiet-“ the Captain says, everyone obeys but Natalie sees the woman not dressed in firefighters gear eyebrow shoot up while giving the Captain some intense side eye. Natalie almost chuckles as she senses a connection to this woman, whoever she is. “I think you’re confused, my team is full” the Captain responds. Natalie clears her throat, “when I applied I was told the team was expanding by one” she explained and she extends her hire paperwork to the Captain who wears a frown on his face. Natalie tries not to flinch- he is not her father, she thinks to herself, he has no reason to hurt you, just stay calm. The Captain moves quickly and roughly and despite her best attempts Natalie flinches and she is hoping no one noticed. As he moves to stand up another firefighter comes up the stairs, “phone for you Cap”.

After the Captain get’s off the phone he strides back to the kitchen. “Well that was the Chief. He called to apologize for not mentioning that for some reason they felt the need to expand our team by one and fire fighter Kunez is our newest member”. The Captain almost sounds bitter, and Natalie finds herself shifting uncomfortably. “Bobby” she hears the other female say, there is something so soothing about this woman voice, Natalie can’t put her finger on it, “be nice, it’s not the poor girls fault management forget to do their job” This angel gets up from her spot and walks over to the Captain, all while talking to Natalie. “Welcome to the 118 crew. It may be weird at first, but we are family” as she is saying this last part her arm is encircling the Captain’s waist and although she tries to stop it surprise flashes across her face. The woman smiles warmly at Natalie, “allow me to introduce everyone” she says. She points to who she was talking to when Natalie entered. “That’s Henrietta Wilson, one of our firefighters and paramedics.” 

“Everyone calls me Hen“ Hen interjects kindly with a big smile. Natalie nods and then her eyes are shifting to a smaller man next to her, “I’m Chimney sometimes people refer to me as Chim but never Han, even though that’s my real name” Chimney is also a paramedic and Hen‘s partner. Then there’s the two firefighters, Evan Buckley “Buck”, who from the tone shift in the woman’s voice Natalie takes that Evan holds a special place in their hearts, Edmundo Diaz “Eddie”, Natalie felt her heart skip a beat- it had been a long time since her body had reacted to someone else but she had gotten good at shoving her feelings down over the years so she figured she could handle it. The woman introduces Bobby and Natalie can’t help but notice how much love and respect this woman holds for Captain Nash. It makes Natalie’s heart hurt knowing that there are such pure relationships in the world. Natalie’s eyes are left on the woman as she stops talking. 

“Oh-“ the woman exclaims while chuckling, “My name is Athena Nash,” clearly the Captain’s better half Natalie thinks to herself “when I’m not on the job everyone calls me Athena, but I’m also a Sergeant with the LAPD, but I go by Grant in the field”. “Are there a lot of Athena’s in the LAPD?” Natalie finds herself asking as her palms break out in a sweat. Athena chuckles, “I’m not sure- the LAPD is quite a large agency but I can say I’m unique”. Natalie nods as everyone’s agreeing with Athena’s words. All eyes turn towards Natalie, “oh” she exclaims, “my name is Natalie Kunez, I’m a pretty private person, and I’m excited to be back in California and joining your team” as she finishes a shrill ring emits from her pocket. She pulls out her phone, frowns, and then asks permission to take the call. Bobby nods but she sees irritation flash in his eyes. She walks a few paces away- “Betty?” concern laced in her voice, “is little birdie ok?” Betty sounds frazzled, “I’m sorry- Yes, birdies fine. I accidentally sent the alarm off and I can’t get it to stop blaring. I called the alarm company so they know it’s a false alarm but...“ her words trail off and Natalie chuckles slightly, “the code correlates with the day I bought Birdie home, one of my happiest days” she says. “Thank you and sorry for the interruption”. Natalie hangs up her phone and turns it onto silent. “I apologize, a minor setback while moving into a new home, I won’t let it happen again” she says firmly. 

They give her a quick tour of the place. “What’s your favorite type of bird?” Hen asks. Natalie knows her face shows bewilderment as she starts to answer, “um cockatoo, they are beautiful but smart creatures” she responds. “And that’s it, that’s the 118” Bobby says as they are back in the Bay. “It’s beautiful,” Natalie murmurs, “I’ll make you proud” she vows. Bobby gets a weird look in his eye as he clears his throat. “I’m going to send you home today, don’t worry full pay, tomorrow will be your first full shift and we will be prepared for you- be here on time, 0500 sharp. Natalie nods her understanding as she turns and walks away. 

Natalie quickly dials her best friends number- “you free for dinner tonight?” She asks and he readily agrees, this gives her a little more time to settle, and she can pick Birdie up herself she thinks.

Athena and Bobby are watching the newest member of the 118 leave. Bobby appears worried. “what’s on your mind, My love?” Athena asks. “I don’t know how well she’ll do with the rest of us” he murmurs. “Bobby- you have to give her a chance” Athena murmurs. “It’s going to be hard” he says and Athena turns and gives him a look- “she looks what I would imagine Brooke would look like if she had the opportunity to grow up.” He murmurs quietly. Athena feels her heart tighten at his pain and she squeezes his hand. “She’s not Brooke” Athena reminds him and Bobby nods as he tightens his hand around hers. “I love you” he whispers.


	3. Hard Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning: touches on physical abuse

“God Martin, you should have seen him, he looked at me like I was a fucking alien” She vents to her best friend. “I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as you thought” he laughs “and think on the bright side, this is perfect for you- they won’t get too close” Martin sees a shift in her eyes, one he hadn’t seen in a long time, “if that’s what you still want” he trails off. Natalie looks startled, “of course that’s what I want” she snaps. “Calm down killer, for someone so defensive I question if you miss having family” he throws his hands up in a defensive posture.

“Sorry” she mutters. She ponders her response and she wonders if he is right. She had been alone for so long maybe she was craving the sense of belonging that the 118 could provide her. She also worries that if she let’s them in they would get hurt. She looks at Martin, “they always get hurt” she says quietly. Martin reaches out and squeezes “hey I haven’t yet, pops hasn’t” he says. “You have, you just won’t admit it and pops hasn’t because he doesn’t know about pops”. she sighs heavily- “I don’t want to talk about this anymore”. Instead the two friends laugh and joke and catch up on the time they’ve lost.

“How are you liking the field?” She asks him. “Did you ever think I was going to be a cop?” He chuckles. “Considering how much you got in trouble as a kid, I’m a bit surprised by your career choice”. After all the crap they have seen, he was impressed that they had made it through the system intact, let alone together. “Do you think social services hands out awards?” He asks her and she raises a brow, “you know like, ‘congratu-fucking-lations for not becoming another statistic’ or something like that” she chortles. “Do you tell people?” He looks at her, “not everyone, there’s a time and place you know?” And she nods because she understands exactly what he is saying.

“Do you work with Sergeant Grant?” she asks. Martin looks excited, “I’m supposed to ride with her a couple of days, she’s supposed to be the cream of the crop-why?” “I met her today, she seemed familiar but I don’t recognize her name” she frowns. “Do you want me to do some digging?” She is thoughtful before she nods, “discreetly” she agrees. He looks at her in mock horror, “when have I ever not been discreet” before they both start laughing together. “I gotta get going, first real day tomorrow” she says. “This one’s on me, good luck” he yells after her. “Thank you” she shouts back. Natalie hopes that she can get a good nights sleep. She has a sneaky suspicion that her Captain doesn’t like her which mean me she is going to have to be extra on top of her game tomorrow.

Natalie feels her heart pumping, she knows this nightmare but she can’t seem to wake herself up. She watches her surroundings shift, she sees the anger in his eyes; she feels the brutal beating and the pain of the knife slicing at her skin. Now she is falling, wake up she screams, as she feels her blood leaving her body. She is dying again and she is alone, always alone. And suddenly she was saved. She felt strong arms grab her and hold her. She remembers an angry voice telling her father to stand down. She looked up into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. “It’s all right, I’m Officer Carter, I’ve got you. He can’t hurt you any more” before her dream shifts again, to where he is standing over her, telling her he will always find her, no one she loves will ever be safe. Natalie wakes with a start drenched in sweat. She looks at her clock, 3 AM. So much for a restful night of sleep she thinks as she gets up and starts getting ready as quietly as possible. 

Natalie leaves several notes in her home before she makes the commute into work. Everything is dark, it’s almost beautiful- but Natalie knows what the darkness can hold. She needs to shake off this doom and gloom mood as she really wants to make a good impression. The 118 seemed like the place to be and she remembers the feeling of safety that Captains wife stirred in her, she wonders but she shakes it off. It had been a long time since she had felt that. For whatever reason, she held onto that safe feeling, and she remembered how much love and respect that it seemed everyone held for the Captain, if she played her cards right maybe she could finally call this place home.

“Alright, welcome to the team Natalie” Bobby nods curtly at her and she just smiles back. Even though she is not a probie, she is the newest member on the team which means she gets most of the scut work. Although frustrating, she doesn’t mind because she is hoping she can prove herself. She is trying to shake her nightmares, because all that is running through her head is how she is not good enough. She is grateful when the bell rings signaling a call. They hadn’t really figured out seat positions so she rides on the top. She doesn’t mind as it gives her a unique view of the city.

As they roll up on the call there seems to be some confusion as there is in fact no fire. Police are also on scene trying to figure out what is going on. The 118 wait patiently by their rig to try and get instructions. As conversations are occurring Natalies is approached by an elderly lady. “Excuse me miss, could you help me?” She asks. “Of course,” Natalie responds without thinking. “I called for help and now no one will listen” the lady says. “How can I help?” She says as she walks with the lady, not realizing how far from the rig they are getting. “Can you save my baby, he’s my entire world”. Natalie looks confused as it is clear this woman is too old to have a baby, “your baby?” She asks, “Yes, Midnight is all I have left in this world” and she is pointing up to a tree. Natalie glances upwards and sees a midnight black car stuck in the tree and she tries not to chuckle. “Yes, of course I’ll help” she tells the lady. She looks up and sees the truck about 50 fe we away. Natalie debates going to tell the team, but she decides to climb the tree instead.

Bobby comes back to his team, “it seems like a false alarm, we’re not needed”. As his eyes sweep over his crew they narrow, “where’s Natalie?” Everyone looks around not realizing that the newest member of their team had slipped away. Their eyes go back to their Captain as you can feel the irritation rolling of his body. Suddenly they hear a snapping sound along with a short startled cry and they jog over to where the sound came from. They see Natalie on the ground with merriment in her eyes, a couple of tree branches around her as she slowly stands up. “I’m okay” She says with a chuckle, “but more importantly Midnight is okay” She says as she untucks a black cat from her arms and hands it I ear to the lady. “Oh thank you, you are truly an angel” the old lady squeezes Natalie’s hand before walking away talking to her pet, “you can’t scare me like that Midnight...” Natalie’s smile falters as she looks back at her team and see the worry in their eyes. “I’m sorry she asked for my help” she trails off as Bobby interrupts “back to the rig, roll out” the rest of the team are ahead of her when Bobby stops her short, “you can’t wander off like that, what if we needed you?” He asks angrily. “I’m sorry Cap-“ “that’s not good enough” he interrupts her, “you need to think about the consequences Brooke” he snaps at her before climbing into the rig. Natalie’s brows furrow as she climbs to her spot, who the hell is Brooke? she thinks.


	4. An Explanation

When they get back to the station Natalie immediately starts with the scut work. She is surprised to find Eddie helping her. As she is peering over at him he looks back and smiles causing her to feel butterflies in her stomach. “Cat got your tongue?” He asks her, causing her to blush, “ Sorry” she mutters, “Eddie?” She softly says his name. Eddie looks over at her before he is approaching her, he stops mere inches from her. “Look Cap’s a good guy, not sure what’s gotten into him the last couple of days but give him a chance”. Natalie raises a brow, “I wonder what’s changed the past couple of days that would cause his behavior to change?” She says sarcastically, “oh wait-“ and then she looks back at Eddie causing him to chuckle which in turn has her laughing. “You have a nice laugh” Eddie says so ftly which causes Natalie’s eyes to snap back to his. Natalie blinks several times as she feels she is getting lost in Eddie’s eyes. “Thanks” she says softly-“hey Eddie?” She questions as he starts walking away. “Yea?” He asks turning back to her. “Do you know who Brooke is in relation to the Captain?” Eddie looks thoughtful, “yes, but that’s not my story to share- you’ll have to ask Cap” is his response. She nods lightly and it really makes her respect Eddie all that much more for his diplomatic response.

Natalie takes a deep breath as she climbs the stairs to head towards Bobby’s office. She feels the familiar jumble of nerves in the pit of her stomach and she tries to push through. She knocks on Bobby’s office door, “come in” she hears his curt response. She opens the door, “hi Cap, do you have a second?” He looks at her and nods. He notices although she enters she doesn’t close the door all the way. “I was hoping we could have a moment to talk?” again he finds himself nodding.

Before much else can be said they hear a commotion outside. They both make to exit to see what’s going on. As they overlook the balcony they see a pissed off Athena with a terrified looking officer trailing after her. Natalie’s eyes widen as she recognizes her best friend. Athena reaches the pair, “you two, Bobby’s office, now” she commands as she points towards his office. They both turn and head back where they came from. With Martin and Athena in tow. As they enter his office Athena slams the door, “anything you want to tell me?” She asks, her voice hard, her eyes narrowed as she turns to look at Natalie.

Natalie looks to Martin to try and find some clarity in the situation, “no don’t look to your boyfriend for answers” this causes both Natalie and Martin to chuckle while simultaneously saying “she’s not my girlfriend”, “he’s not my boyfriend”. Athena raises a brow, “you find this humerus?” Natalie is looking at the fuming woman before her, “no, sorry ma’am, perhaps you could provide some clarity?” She asks meekly and she feels her body go into defensive mode. Natalie is trying to focus on her breathing, trying to keep the memories at bay and remind herself she is in the present while also trying to focus on Athena’s words. “Do you want to tell me, why in God’s name, you are running a secret background on me?” Natalie’s eyes widen as she is suddenly understanding what is happening. Bobby get’s up, slams his hands down on his desk while yelling “WHAT?”suddenly, throwing Natalie off and she flinches while taking a step back throwing her hands up involuntarily. Her behavior causes both Bobby and Athena to freeze as their eyes widen, Martin is in front of his best friend within seconds. 

“Hey, look at me, you’re okay, everything is fine, you’re safe”. Natalie’s eyes start to focus again as she takes several deep breaths. As she is struggling to bottle everything back up, Bobby and Athena share a worried glance. Natalie hears Athena’s strong voice, “I’m sorry we yelled” she says softly, “I just want some answers.” Natalie closes her eyes and takes a final deep breath, when she opens them her eyes are cleared and Martin returns to her side. Natalie nods, “I guess we could all use some answers” she murmurs.

She turns to Martin, “is this your idea of discrete?” She asks with a crooked smile, “I told you she’s the cream of the crop” is his response causing a smile to ghost Natalie’s features. She turns back to the couple before her and clears her throat, “this is Martin Crawford, he’s been my best friend since we were 13 years old” Athena nods as she knows who the Officer is, but she waits patiently for the answers that she wants. She looks at Athena, “you go by Grant in the field, but your married name is Nash?” She asks, Bobby shifts impatiently. Athena takes his hand and lightly squeezes to help ground him. “Yes, is there a point?” Athena responds. Natalie gulps, “have you ever had any other names?” Athena just stares at Natalie, so Natalie barrels through the uncomfortable tension in the room, “when I met you the other day you looked familiar but I didn’t know why. I mentioned it to Martin, uh, Officer Crawford, and he said he would look into it as he would be riding along with you. I didn’t want to ask you straight out in case I was wrong as I didn’t want to explain why I was asking”. Natalie stops talking and looks at the pair before her.

“Carter” Athena says quietly while watching the woman in front of her intently. Martin reaches out for his friends arm as he knows she is going to need the support and Natalie’s eyes swarm with tears involuntarily. “Gah” Natalie lets out a frustrated sigh as she can’t seem to control her emotions today. Natalie shrugs off her friend as she turns her back briefly to collect herself. Natalie turns back around, once she’s composed herself again, “I’m sorry she says, “it’s been a rough day” “what does” Bobby’s voice starts off harsh but he sees how Natalie’s body stiffens and he forces his voice to soften, “what does my wife’s name mean to you?” He asks.

Natalie opens her mouth and closes it when no sound comes out. She bites her lip and then tries again, “your wife saved my life” Natalie gets out, “I will never forget her”. Bobby’s eyes widen and he feels Athena squeeze his hand again as she breathes out a surprised “what?” Athena asks. “I know you’ve saved a lot of people during your career, like Martin says you’re cream of the crop” Natalie is now talking very fast to try and get all the information out, “but to those that you save, I can’t imagine them forgetting the likes of you. I was just almost 13, it was right before I met Martin and I had been attacked. You pulled me out, you rescued me. I remember just looking up into your eyes and you told me who you were, that you had me and that I would not be hurt anymore. I didn’t believe you but you made me feel the safest I have ever felt in my life, and later you told me to fight. I died but I came back and I think it’s because of you- because you wanted me to live so badly and so I decided to be that voice for other people” Natalie stops and gasps for air but she’s not done yet, “ I never thought I’d see you again and then you were standing there talking about family and you look different, not any less beautiful, just different and your name was different but I recognized your voice and your eyes, they haven’t lost that kindness. And still, after all these years, just the sound of your voice makes me feel calm and safe”. Athena and Bobby are just looking at her while she finishes. Natalie realizes how crazy she sounds so she ends her explanation with an apology.

Athena takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry I don’t remember which incident you’re talking about, can you tell me who hurt you?”. Natalie shakes her head and Athena sees a mask falling over Natalie’s face, she recognizes the mask because it’s one she herself wears often, “it’s not important” Natalie states, “I am sorry I didn’t have the courage to ask you directly”. Athena has the urge to sweep Natalie into her arms and never let her go, to promise her that she will be safe with them, but she also recognizes now is not the time, and Natalie doesn’t know them well enough to believe her even if she were to. “Since we are clearing the air” Natalie says, “who is Brooke?” She asks while looking at Bobby.

Bobby appears taken aback as he sits down and he finds it’s his turn to be comforted by his best friend and the person next to him. Bobby takes a steady breath in while Athena runs her hand up and down his arm. “Why?” his eyes filled with hurt turn towards Natalie, “who told you about her?” he asks, his pain clearly evident. Natalie feels horrible, “Cap I’m sorry” her voice breaks for his pain, “no one told me about her” “then why?”. Natalie had taken a step forward as she wanted to ease his pain but she also recognizes that she doesn’t have the ability to do that, but his wife does, and she is trying. “You called me Brooke” she says quietly. This causes both Bobby and Athena to look at her. “What?” he breathes out.

Natalie casts her eyes to the floor in shame. “When you were reprimanding me for leaving the team and I was trying to apologize you told me ‘you need to think about the consequences Brooke’” she explains. “I’m sorry” Bobby says as he looks at Natalie and then to his wife, “Brooke was my daughter, she died a long time ago”. Natalie’s eyes go wide, she can’t imagine that kind of pain. “I’m sorry I brought it up” she says instead, “consider it forgotten”. Bobby clears his throat, “no” he says a bit more clearly, “it’s not your fault. You happen to look a lot like her, and I’ve been letting that get in my way, and that’s not fair to you”. He tells her.

“Perhaps we can start over?” She asks tentatively to which Bobby nods his head. “Hi” Natalie sticks her hand out, surprising the others in the room, “I’m Natalie Kunez, your newest recruit”. Bobby smiles lightly, and clears his throat before taking her hand, “Hi, I’m your Captain Robert Nash, but everyone calls me Bobby. I’m happy to have you as part of the team”. Natalie nods her head firmly as she lets go. “Can you give us a minute?” Athena asks quietly to which Natalie and Martin nod and head out.

Athena watches the door close behind the two young recruits her heart heavy. As she turns she is surprised to find her husband behind her, “Bo-“ is all she gets out before his mouth crushes against hers. He is in so much pain, she can feel it and she would give anything to take that pain away. Bobby lets her up for air and she quickly removes her utility belt, crosses the room to put it on a chair and lock his office before she is back in front of him. She drapes her arms over his shoulders and he lifts her with ease onto his desk as he steps between her legs. His hands are on her hips and he slowly drags her against his manhood causing her breath to hitch. “Athena” he breathes out. As they continue to kiss she can feel his mood shift. She slowly ends the kiss and looks at him. “I want you” he tells her, “and?” She prompts. “Under normal circumstances I would take you right here, no questions asked” causing her to smirk, “but today has been anything but normal” he finishes. “I know my love” she says softly while dropping a gentle kiss to his lips and hopping off the desk. “You’re not mad?” he asks, “nope” is her response, “I’m whatever you need me to be” she says, “besides, we can finish this at home” she winks at him. “God I love you”, “and I you” she gets her belt back on and she leaves his office.

“Well that was something” Martin says once they are a distance from the door. “Hey Natalie,” the team beckons her over. “Welcome to the team!” They say as they present her with a birdcage and bird seed. “Ah thanks,” she says with a smile, “that’s very kind- I’m very glad to be apart of the team” she murmurs. “I’m going to go out this in my car so I don’t forget” she says. Martin follows her, “so what’s with the gift?” “I have no idea” she says completely bewildered.


	5. Athena’s Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Warning: sadness and light smut

“Stay safe out there” Natalie yells as she heads back in. “Can I talk to you for a second?” Natalie turns to find Athena before her. She nods, “I’m really sorry again” Natalie says as they walk towards Athena’s cruiser. “I’m not going to lie, I’m going to look up my call” Athena says. Natalie figured that, which is why she didn’t want to bring it up unless it was absolutely necessary. “Can you please keep what you find between the four of us?” She asks, “four?” Athena questions. “I met Martin after you saved me, I was young, I didn’t know the importance of keeping things close to me” she explains “Martin is one of the few people who knows all my secrets”. Athena listens patiently. “So you, me and Martin, whose the fourth person?” Athena asks and Natalie laughs. “I see the way you look at him, if you hadn’t told me you were married I still would have trusted him because of you. I wouldn’t ask you to keep a secret from him”. Athena turns and looks at Natalie, “you’re talking about Bobby” and Natalie nods. Athena stares at her for a second, “And why do you trust Bobby” “because you do” she says so quickly and easily Athena feels her heart squeeze at Natalie’s admission.

Athena pauses and turns towards Natalie and squeezes her arms, “I’d love to have you over for family dinner at my home” she laughs at Natalie’s shocked impression. “Why?” Is all Natalie can think to say. “I can’t begin to imagine the pain and horrors you’ve seen. You trust me and in extension trust my husband. We are good people” Athena pauses before she gives Natalie a hug, “you are safe with us, I can promise you that” Athena whispers in her ear. And she feels Natalie embrace her back, “you can even bring your not boyfriend Martin.” Natalie smirks, “I’ll get back to you, but please keep him safe. He’s a good guy and he will lay his life down to protect anyone over himself” Athena nods, “he’s in good hands”.

—————

“So Martin?” Athena says as they drive together, “intense first day with me”. Martin nods, “you’re the best, I wouldn’t have it any other way” he says. “Boy, who have you been talking to?” Athena chuckles. “You see this right here, this is one of the reasons that you’re the best” Martin explains. “Do tell”. “You have cops who think they’re the best. They’ll go around boasting of it to their buddies or anyone who will listen. But then there are people like you Sergeant- you go out in the community and you serve them unselfishly. I bet you that I could ask anyone in the community who you were and they would know. If you ask anyone in the precinct who they respect the most, a majority of them are going to say you. I hope I can be half the Officer you are” he tries to explain.

Athena is quiet for a moment. “Is that what Natalie sees when she looks at me?” Martin looks a bit uncomfortable. “Do you remember saving her?” Athena shakes her head. “I don’t want to break her confidence, what I can tell you until you remember is that you were very real to her. I don’t know what you said to her, but she looked at you kind of like the mom she lost. When she struggled she would think about you and imagine what advice you may give her. Her heart and soul recognizes you immediately- she would do anything and everything to protect you and yours- that’s the loyalty she will have towards you and Bobby.” “Even now?” Athena asks confused, “especially now, you are real to her now. There is only one other person that she would put above all of us” “who?” Athena asks but Martin shakes his head, “I’ve said too much already”. He says quietly. 

“What does she see in you?” Athena changes the topic, “trust me, our friendship isn’t like that- I play for the other team,” he chuckles, “Pretty sure she knew before I did” he says. “We truly are best friends. When the world gave us shit, we made fucking Gold together” he continues while chuckling. “You both seem like remarkable people” Athena says softly. The rest of the shift goes rather quietly, each caught in their own thoughts.

—————

“Hey Babe” Athena calls Bobby. “Hey you end of shift?” he asks. “Yeah” she sighs, “when are you headed home?” he asks. “I’m not sure, I’m going to do some research first” she says. Athena heads over to dispatch, “Hey Josh”. “Sergeant Nash, what can I help you with?”. “Awhile back Maddie helped me find a call, we had to go through a lot of paper records”. Josh nods, “but I have a bit more specifics this time, I was the responding officer, I saved someone, a twelve almost thirteen year old girl, it would have been around 18 years ago, I would have still been an officer, I went by Carter then”, she explains. Josh nods, I’ll see what I can do”. “Thanks” she murmurs.

Athena waits for what feels like hours. Josh finally comes back with three files, “I was able to narrow it down” he says, “do you realize how many people you’ve saved?” She shakes her head, “I found it” she breathes out, “Can I take this with me?” Josh shakes his head, “I’m sorry, These are supposed to stay here”. Athena nods, “I’ll stay here, it’s okay” As Athena turns the pages she feels like her heart is getting ripped out. Page after page and the memories come sweeping back, she can’t believe she could have forgotten a call like this. “Are you ok?” Josh asks as he watches her eyes shift with emotions. She takes a deep breath, “no” she breathes out, “but I will be. Can you, put these back where you found them?” He nods, “Sergeant, where are you going?” She feels a tear slide down her face, “home, to my husband” she murmurs.

When Athena gets home Bobby is already fast asleep. She desperately wants to wake him but she knows he’s had a long day so she silently gets ready for bed. Athena was feeling constricted from everything she had read tonight as she she slid in next to her husband nude. Bobby must have sensed her because as soon as she was in between the sheets he rolled over and pulled her body to his. Athena tried to relax but her heart was too heavy and even in his half awake state he knew something was wrong. “Athena my love, what is it?” She tries to tell him, she really does, but when she opens her mouth no sound comes out except for her shaky breath from the sobs she can no longer control. Bobby is now wide awake as he presses his grief stricken wife to him. He slowly rubs soothing circles down her back until she is no longer shaking. He kisses her lightly while murmuring how he is right there with her.

Finally she feels her soul quiet in the comfort of his arms. “I found the call” she says. “What call?” he asks her tentatively. “Natalie’s call, the one I responded to” she says, her words coming out shaky and Bobby feels her cling to him a bit tighter. “I can’t believe I forgot,” she feels guilty that she walked away whereas it clearly haunted Natalie. “What happened?” he asks, still running his hand up and down her back. “We had gotten a call for a domestic disturbance. There had been yelling and the neighbor said the husband was out of control. When he answered the door he seemed so normal, just your every day Jo, but my gut was telling me something was off”. She shudders as the memories come back, “I wanted to stay, they didn’t so they cleared the call. I asked if I could look around and he invited me in, which surprised me. I almost left but then I heard a thud in the kitchen.” 

She is crying again, “Bobby, there was so much blood, and in the middle of the kitchen were two bodies, an older woman and a young girl. I thought they were dead, and then I saw the girl move” she takes a deep breath, “he must have too because he went into a rage. He tried to attack me but when I out maneuvered him, he went after the girl again, he was screaming at her that this was her fault. I was able to tackle him and cuff him to the fridge, then I dragged her out the front door, away from him. She was covered in blood and so was I. I pulled her out,-“ Athena is quiet in his arms. “I used to check on her” she frowns, “but then she stopped wanting to see me, I don’t understand”. 

“Babe you are so incredible” he whispers as he squeezes her in his arms. He wants to help her shoulder her pain. “I’m sure she has a reason, do you want to ask her” and he feels her shake her head. “Bobby” Athena sits up suddenly and turns to her husband. “Yes my love”. “We’re making her a part of this family” she says determinedly. “Ahhh babe, that’s not quite how that works” he too sits up while looking at her. She is frowning now. “Why?” She wants to face him so she without thinking she straddles him, “tell me why” she looks directly in his eyes. “Aaa” he is getting very distracted by his sexy wife; naked on top of him. 

“You made Buck part of our family why can’t I make Natalie too?” Bobby takes a deep breath and does his best to keep looking at Athena in the eyes. “What if she doesn’t want to be?” He counters, she shrugs, “Buck didn’t” Bobby is grinding is teeth, “Babe are you mad?” She frowns. He shakes his head, “if I agree to whatever your plan is, can we stop talking about this?” She slowly nods her head, “why?” He chuckles at how oblivious she can be sometimes. He swiftly shifts them so she is under him, “Bobby” she gasps, “because the only name I want coming out of your mouth right now is mine” he growls before he claims her mouth. Before she knows it her husband has made her a wet mess and he is pumping in and out of her. All the stress from the day, the pain and insecurity is tossed aside as she basks in his love for her, the one thing in the world that she is sure of. “Bobby” she moans his name as she knows she is nearing her release, he looks at her, “I’ve got you” and she pulls him to her as she tumbles over the precipice with him following. Bobby gently pulls out of his wife and pulls her to him before he nods back off to sleep. Athena revels in the safety she feels with Bobby. Her mind drifts and she makes a promise to herself that one day Natalie will feel this same level of safety.


	6. What a Week

Natalie knows, she can feel it in her gut that Athena has looked up her call. Yet the woman hasn’t said a word to her. This week schedule is weird, Monday and Tuesday, off Wednesday, then Thursday through Saturday. 

Her Monday is giving her a run for her money. As they sit there for lunch Athena can hardly meet her eye. “Martin what’s going on?” She kicks her best friend under the table. “I don’t know” he glared at her but the siren goes off.

As they roll up on the call they see an overturned car with a pregnant woman inside. “Ma’am, you’re going to be alright” Natalie says, “don’t make promises” Chimney snaps. “Ah- right” she says as she furrows her brow. Chim and Hen rush in. “Alright ma’am I need you to stay as still as you can” Hen takes her blood pressure. “It doesn’t look too bad” Hen says- we need to lift this part of the frame, get an airbag.” Natalie nods and rushes to grab what is needed. “We’re going to pull her out and I need you to help keep her steady” Natalie nods and follows Hen’s instructions. As Hen loads the patient Chim jogs to Bobby. “Hey Cap, can I call Maddie- that call just really threw me” Chim admits. “Of course Chim, let us know if you need anything”. Natalie smiles, she loves how Bobby is always looking at for his own. He has relaxed a lot around her since their talk, but there are still times he squints at her, as if he is trying to figure her out. “Remember to never make promises”Hen says gently and Natalie nods.

The next call has Hen checking in with Karen. Eddie and Buck quickly surround Hen to give her the emotional support she needs. Natalie feels a tingling sensation in her chest. “That’s called belonging” Martin quips at her making her roll her eyes, “who even called you here?” She shoots back. “That’s hurtful” Athena teases making Natalie’s eyes go big, “Sorry I didn’t-“ but Athena chuckles, “no harm” She waves asides Natalie’s apologies. “Are you coming to family dinner on Saturday?” Natalie looks at her stunned- this is what she asks her about, not their shared history. “Umm I’m not sure- I think I may have plans” Athena raises her brow, “with who?”. Natalie doesn’t want to lie to Athena, “Umm maybe Martin? I can’t remember” Athena’s smile widens. “Well Martin is joining us on Saturday” Natalie turns and looks at Martin with betrayal in her eyes, “what?! Have you tried to say no to her?” and Natalie rolls her eyes. “Roll out” Bobby yells, Natalie shrugs while looking at the officers, “duty calls”

As they hunker down for the night Natalie quietly slips outside. “Hi Little Bird, how was your day” she whispers. She listens until Betty takes the phone back. “No goodnight song tonight? she asks quietly. “It’s late” and Natalie sighs, “I get it, stay safe” she murmurs.

Tuesday goes along quietly though no one will say it. The few calls they have are minor. Helping a choking victim, baby in a car, nothing that takes too long. There is one call that tugs on Eddie’s heart and they take a quick break to say hi to Christopher on his lunch. Again, Natalie has the unfamiliar feeling in her chest. She thinks to what Martin said and she wants to kick him for making her hope. Whenever she hopes things get dangerous. Athena of course was inviting her to family dinner again and she was trying to find a kind way to brush her off. How does she tell this amazing woman that she is scared what getting close to them could mean, more for them than for her.

————————————————————————

Thursday gets there before anyone is ready. It’s all hands on deck as there is a massive factory fire. As they are in the middle of the building they see the fire building to the ceiling. “It’s a flash over” Natalie yells as they quickly take cover. They see a wall of windows and they are able to break them in order to force some of the heat out. 

The team fights tirelessly and at last they are successful although they all reek of fire and smoke. They all get back on their rig to take them back to their station. “All right team, hit the showers” Bobby calls out. The men head to their showers and Natalie and Hen towards the woman’s locker room. Natalie had never really looked at the showers but as she sees it she decides she will wait. “Are you going to shower?” Hen chuckles. “Ah, I think I’ll wait” Natalie says as she pulls her jacket around herself tighter. Hen looks at her confused, they are communal showers- there is enough room” Hen says, her eyes narrowing. “I know but I’m good, I’ll wait until you’re done” Natalie says as she heads out of the bathroom.

Hen shakes her head. She can’t believe she has to deal with this again, she is just being herself, what the hell is Natalie’s problem. Hen chuckles as she knows exactly what Natalie’s problem is. Natalie is sitting at a table in the kitchen when the guys come in. “Why do you still smell like smoke?” Eddie asks, “haven’t showered yet” she looks at him weirdly. “Pretty sure I told everyone to shower”? Bobby’s voice booms through the room as Hen comes into the kitchen. “Yea well most of the team aren’t homophobic” Hen snaps causing everyone’s eyes to turn to Natalie while Natalie’s head snaps to Hen. “What?! How could you possibly think that about me?” She gasps. Hen rolls her eyes, “shower is free” Hen says with attitude. Natalie slips away quietly while she feels the stares of judgement on her back. Granted now that she thought it through her behavior didn’t help her much. Natalie was more self conscious about her body as she didn’t want to have to explain the scaring. The last time she had to explain them she was shunned and had to find a new job. Well this is going to be fantastic she thinks.

Natalie can’t sleep Thursday night so she pads into the kitchen and starts baking. She had brought supplies because she knew this happens to her. In the middle of her third batch Eddie joins her. “Hey” he says softly. “Hi, you want some brownies?” she asks. He shakes his head. “Why can’t you sleep?” he asks her softly. She looks at him and she doesn’t understand why but she wants to tell him everything. She sighs thinking about Christopher and how dangerous getting close to them could be, yet she feels her heart ache. It’s the same way she feels everyone Athena asks her to join family dinner. She hasn’t realized tears were collecting in her eyes until Eddie was right in front of her, making her gasp. He gently wiped them away, “I have nightmares” she says part of her hoping he’ll step away so she can think clearly, “so on nights I know they will be bad baking helps clear my head”. Eddie nods and as he looks in her eyes he can see so many different emotions, although part of him wants to lean down and kiss her- he remembers where they are so he turns and looks around. “what’s this?” he grabs her whip cream dispenser, “no wait” she cries but he already pressing the lever causing whip cream to shoot out at her. His eyes go wide as he tries to swallow his laugh but is unsuccessful. “Oh you think this is funny, do you?” She raises her brow as she flicks brownie batter in his direction. Before they know it they are in an all out food fight. Natalie can’t remember the last time she laughed like this- “shh” she tries to hush Eddie between their giggles. There is flour, eggs and batter every where, as Natalie goes to approach Eddie she slips on some egg. He is swift to catch her, and she feels her body react to his arms around her, “I got you” he whispers as she clutches his strong biceps.

“What the hell happened in here?” Buck whispers breaking the spell and Eddie releases her. “I’ll give you a full batch of brownies if you help us clean this up before Captain sees” Natalie bargains and Buck agrees. They quickly clean up the kitchen and Natalie wraps Bucks brownies up and writes his name on them. She finishes the rest of the batches before she feels like she will be able to sleep well. 

————————————————————————  
Friday

“What’s this?” Bobby asks as he wipes whipped cream off the fridge. “Oh sorry- I made brownies last night and whipped cream, couldn’t sleep. Must have missed a spot” she murmurs and Bobby raises an eye. “Help yourself to the brownies” she says lightly. Hen barely acknowledges her and she doesn’t know how to fix things between them but she knows she is not ready to explain her scars to Hen. After they eat breakfast the bell rings and they roll out.

They approach a vehicle fire and Athena and Martin are already on scene with crowd control. The family that was in the car are a safe distance to the side. They don their full protective gear just in case and they are able to quickly control the fire. They are able to get out of the full gear as they wrap up the call. Athena goes to approach Natalie but is intercepted by Hen. “Why do you keep trying with her?” Hen asks lowly. Athena is surprised at her friends attitude, “care to explain?” “She’s homophobic” Hen snaps causing Athena’s eyebrows to raise and Martins head to snaps to Hen. “She is not homophobic” Athena chuckles as Martin nods his agreement. “How can you two not see what’s in front of your eyes?” Hen says irritated. 

Since the fire is contained the crowd starts to disperse and Martin starts to put away the barriers. A few other officers join Martin and they start to tease him. “Oh are you guys going to make your own clubhouse?” One Officer throws at Martin. Natalie overhears and her eyes narrow as she slowly approaches, she hadn’t realized he had come out to anyone, as he is usually such a private person. Athena and Hen turn as well, “you think I’m gay? Why, because I’m not as strong as you?” he snaps- this is one thing he hates in the field, the toxic masculinity. “You couldn’t get a girl to kiss you if your life depended on it” Athena is about to open her mouth and say something as the officers have no idea how loud their being but Natalie speaks first, “Washington?” She says as she approaches Martin. 

He locks eyes on her as he rages his own internal war before he is nodding. He approaches her, cups her face and kisses her. “Damn” the officers making fun of him say impressed as they let out a low whistle “our bad Martin”, Athena’s jaw drops and Hen bites out an “I told you so”. When Martin lets Natalie go he breathes out a quiet thanks. As he goes to turn away but she stops him, “never be ashamed of who you are, I’m not- you are fucking fantastic” she whispers but Athena hears her and realizes what just happened. “You are my best friend, you have to say that” Natalie frowns, “I will be your shield as long as you need it, but I always tell you when you’re an idiot” he nods as he goes back to his job. 

Athena pauses Natalie, “how long have you pretended to be in a relationship?” She questions, “as long as he’s needed it. He’s the only man I’ve kissed willingly” Natalie murmurs. The way Natalie says willingly has Athena narrowing her eyes, “come to dinner tomorrow” she tries again, “I don’t think I’ll be welcome” she says as she looks at Hen before she gently pulls away from Athena. Once back at the station Natalie grabs Eddie’s attention, “I know it looked bad” she says, “but it’s not what you think”. Eddie looks guarded, “It’s fine, I don’t have a say in who you kiss” he snaps before walking away from her. Well this is just great- how many more people can she get turned against her this week she wonders.

As the morning turns to afternoon they get another call. Natalie feels the blood rush to her head. That’s her neighborhood, it’s not just one house it’s multiple. Several stations are responding along with police. Natalie sends up a silent prayer that what’s hers is safe.

————————————————————————  
Friday Night

Natalie and the team were exhausted but they had prevailed. They were able to successfully evacuate all the neighbors and residents of the area and get the fire under control. “What happens now?” she asks. “We’ll get some guidance from Sergeant Grant and most likely the Fire Chief will be present” Bobby explains. “Um Cap” Natalie says tentatively. Bobby sighs, “what is it?” “I know this is an all hands on deck moment sir- but can I take a quick break?” Bobby looks at her incredulously- “fine” he snaps “when you feel like being a firefighter and doing your job come back”. He sees the hurt flash through her eyes but she doesn’t say anything- just nods and jogs away. “Kinda harsh Cap” Hen murmurs while watching Natalie’s retreating back. Bobby sighs and runs his hands through his hair- “I’ll apologize later” he says.

Natalie runs to where the people are gathering who have been evacuated. Athena sees the panic in the young woman’s face and starts to head over in her direction. She suddenly hears Natalie talking and the tone sounds more like herself then the Natalie she has come to know. “Get your hands off my daughter” the words nearly stop Athena in her tracks. She didn’t even know Natalie had a daughter. However Athena presses forward because if Natalie is anything like her this conversation is going to go south fast. There is an officer that is grasping the arm of a struggling and crying child and this is whom Natalie is addressing. 

“Listen girl” the officer addresses Natalie, “she was running away, I have to detain her until her parents release her” Natalie sees red but she tries to keep her voice calm, “look at me, that’s what I am trying to tell you- I am her mother, now let her go!” The officer laughs in her face, “provide me some verification girl” he spits out as he tightens his hold on her daughters arm, “mom he’s hurting me” she hears her daughter say. “Officer Dewitt” Athena’s voice rings out clear making Natalie’s head whip around, “what seems to be the problem?” “Sergeant” Officer Dewitt acknowledges Athena, “this girl” he tugs on Natalie’s daughters arm causing her to let out a low growl, “was fleeing. There was an old woman trying to stop her and we have her detained too. And this girl” he hurls the insulting word in Natalie’s direction “call me girl one more time and I swear I will have your badge and your pension before you take your next breath. You will never spend another day on the job” Natalie says darkly. Officer Dewitt turns and looks at her but there is something in Natalie’s eyes that makes him bite back his response. 

He turns back to Athena, “I need verification from someone other than these two that she is who she says she is” Officer Dewitt states. Athena texts Bobby for him and his team to meet them as she feels this situation is going to escalate quickly by the look on Natalie’s face. “Fine” Natalie snaps “call Assistant Fire Chief Greg Diggs” she barks out. “And for the love of God would you please loosen your grip on her arm, you’re going to cause a bruise” Bobby and the 118 stroll up behind Natalie- “are you ready to work?” He asks, unaware of the situation unfolding. “No” it’s her turn to snap at him. “Why is it you are so aware of everyone else’s needs on your team but mine” She acuses him angrily. She turns back around and lets her hair down. She hears a collective gasp from her team behind her as she knows none of them have seen her golden locks down. She shakes her head slightly to loosen them from the tight bun and her hair stops just at her butt. “Sparrow, little bird” she tells her daughter, “look at me, look at momma”. Her daughter turns her watery eyes to her, “momma please” she begs and Natalie’s heart breaks. “I need you to settle down little bird, I promise we’ll get to the bottom of this”.

“Have you called Assistant Fire Chief Diggs?” Officer Dewitt laughs, “yes” he rolls his eyes, “and he is unavailable as he is not here”. “Is that really the answer you want to go with?” She questions darkly to which the officer smirks. Natalie pulls out her phone but she directs her next comment to Athena- “people like him are liars and shouldn’t be on the force. He’s not like you- you make people feel secure” this takes Athena aback and she glances at Bobby who holds the same look of confusion on his face. “Can you meet me? It’s urgent- west side, you’ll see the whole 118 behind me” She nods and snaps her phone shut. 

“Officer Dewitt” Athena and Bobby’s eyes widen as only a mere seconds after Natalie hangs up the phone the Assistant Fire Chief was present before their very eyes. He looks around and acknowledges everyone “Sergeant Grant, I admire your work, Captain Nash- I respect how you run your house” his eyes turn on Natalie and he raises his brow. “Officer Dewitt here said he called you and you were unable to verify for him that who he holds in his hand does in fact belong to me” she bites out. Officer Dewitt is shocked and he lets go of Sparrow’s arm, a fact Natalie is quick to pick up on. “sparrow, fly to me” She says and her daughter barrels straight into her arms. She crouches down, picks her daughter up and shifts her so Sparrow is on her hip while her face is buried in the crook of her neck. Sparrow grabs onto her long locks and starts to run her fingers through her hair, trying to calm herself. “I gotcha birdie, you’re okay” She slowly rocks her daughter until she is no longer crying. “Well I can attest that is in fact her daughter- is that enough for you?” his voice has hardened significantly. “I expect you have Betty Garland as well, you can release your custody of her and she will go to Sergeant Grant if the LAPD need anything further from her”. Officer Dewitt’s face pales as he hears what Assistant Fire Chief Diggs has to say “but they were running from a crime scene” he sputters. “They weren’t running from a crime scene you jackass they were evacuating. They took the safest path from where my house sits away from the fire” she bites out. Sparrow speaks up suddenly, “I followed our drills momma but there was so much smoke I accidentally let go of Betty and I couldn’t find her, please don’t be mad” “Baby look at me, you did the right thing, I’m not mad. The most important thing is that you and Betty are safe” she says softly as she tucks her daughters hair behind her ear. Greg watches the interaction between mother and daughter before he calls out after Officer Dewitt, “And another thing” this causes him to halt and his eyes shift between him and Natalie; “Pops don’t” Natalie says and she enjoys the bug eyed expression on Officer Dewitt’s face, Assistant Fire Chief Diggs looks at her and then back to the officer in question and says “never mind carry on”.

As Officer Dewitt leaves the vicinity Natalie looks like she is going to collapse, “I’m sorry pops” she says as she clutches her daughter and holds back the tears in her eyes. “I never thought I’d live to see the day that you pulled rank on a fellow first responder” he chuckles “there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her” comes her reply to which he nods. “Hey little birdie” she whispers, “I am so proud of you, you were so brave”. Natalie is trying to get her daughter to look into her face. “Do you want to meet my team?” She asks more as a bribe than her being ready but it does the trick as Sparrows head jerks up and her frown is replaced with a brilliant smile, “really, like on the really real?” Natalie chuckles, “the realist of the real” she responds as she wipes the remaining tears from her daughters eyes.

Natalie turns around and before she can say anything her daughter indicates she wants down. Sparrow then flies over to her team- “you’re Hen” Sparrow says, “momma says you have the prettiest smile”. Hen’s eyes widen in surprise as she has yet to let go of thinking Natalie is homophobic. “Oh God” she groans as she realizes her daughter is about to say everything she has ever said about her team to their face. Sparrow then goes over to Chim- “when will we learn why they call you Chimney?” She asks, but before he can answer Sparrow is at Bucks side “my mom says that your like a golden retriever, sometimes rough around the edges but loyal to those he loves” “Little bird-“ Natalie tries to interrupt but her daugter is on a roll “and you are Eddie.” She looks deep into his eyes “momma likes you, she doesn’t like most people but you have kind eyes, so I like you too!” She says and then she skips right on as Natalie’s face is turning a deep red. Sparrow skips past Bobby, and it causes his heart to hurt. Has he been so awful to her that she hasn’t told her daughter about him he thinks. Sparrow collides right into Athena “grandma” Athena’s eyes show surprise “Sparrow!” Natalie says urgently “what?” Her daughter whines, “you said Athena saved you and so that makes her your mom, and you said Bobby was the dad of your team, and they are married, so if they are your parents that makes them my grandparents!” Sparrow says with an air of finality. 

Natalie turns at Betty’s laughter, “yeah you would laugh at this” she mutters. She turns back to her daughter, “they are nicknames I gave them, it doesn’t make it true” she awkwardly explains. She would rather die a thousand deaths than explain any of this to Bobby and Athena. “You have to get permission to call them nicknames” “Did you?” her daughter asks her blatantly “I didn’t have to as I was telling stories, not introducing them to people” she tries to explain. She watches as her daughter mulls this over and then looks at Bobby and Athena, “can I call you grandma and grandpa?” She asks them innocently. “Of course” Bobby and Athena say in unison causing Natalie to turn and muffle the sound of the tears that erupted from their answers. She takes a deep breath to steady herself before turning around “Sparrow it’s been a long night, it’s time you go with Betty so momma can get back to work ok” Sparrow nods happily, as she passes her mom she attempts to whisper but is loud enough for the others to hear, “see momma we have family, you don’t have to be scared anymore” all Natalie can do is smile and nod while she holds back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Her heart hurts knowing that she hasn’t shielded her daughter from her own pain well enough. She looks over at Betty “Don’t worry, we have the backup and we got all the security up, I’ll text you when we get there” Natalie nods and whispers “thank you” she knows it will never be enough but this woman is guarding her most valuable treasure.

Natalie reaches to tie her hair back up. As she turns back around her mask, that she uses to shield herself from the world, is back over her face “ready to work” she states while looking at Bobby. Bobby nods and Athena takes several steps forward to stand next to Bobby, “we will talk about this” Athena says softly to Natalie as she passes, and for a second her mask slips and Athena and Bobby see the utter terror in her eyes Athena steps forward and embraces Natalie in a hug “you’ve done nothing wrong, you are safe with us” Athena squeezes her lightly, “you are coming to family dinner tomorrow, bring Sparrow” she is no longer asking and all Natalie can do is nod. She hears Bobby’s voice, “we won’t let anything hurt you” He says firmly, “we just have a job to do first” Natalie relaxes in Athena’s arms and she hugs this woman back as Athena always makes her feel the ultimate calm. She hears Bobby’s voice and knows he is right- there are others that need them right now- they can wait a few more hours.


End file.
